


Chains Adventurous - Bonus Material

by nvzblgrrl



Series: Chains Adventurous [7]
Category: Jumpchain
Genre: Bonus Material, Gen, Jumpchain - Freeform, Supplementary Material, basically an updated version of my jumper profiles but with less numbers and more stuff, now with tasty tasty art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvzblgrrl/pseuds/nvzblgrrl
Summary: Decided to explain stuff better with this series with regards to background, characters, and mechanics. Hopefully that'll help people out more than just me calculating numbers over and over again, but who knows? Feel free to ask questions so I can clarify details I can't dedicate massive amounts of text in the actual stories to.





	1. The Alter System

At first, I didn’t have the multiple personalities as part of the story idea, but then I realized that if I wanted to write this series in the long term, having a variety of characters, settings, and styles to switch between would be a good way to avoid getting bored. Also I ran into the fact that some settings straight up wouldn’t work without Delaine undergoing massive personality shifts every other Jump, which wouldn’t be impossible considering that most of the backgrounds come with a massive dump of universe-relevant memories.

But then I was like – ‘well, if there’s a massive dump of memories that practically belong to another person and are irreconcilable with the character I have, why wouldn’t I just bring in that person?’ and, like a light coming from the heavens – or a stiff push from behind – I ran into the Dr. McNinja Jump’s Interdimensional Chrononaut perk which seemed perfect for the idea I had simmering on the backburner.

So my Jumper and Alters system came to be.

* * *

 The general idea is that in any given Jump there is a ‘Primary’ personality in control. This primary can hand off control to one of the Alters, but this tends to be a short term thing, as their natural state of equilibrium demands that the Primary Jumper be in control for their given Jump. This state is often marked by the body's eyes changing to match those of the Alter in control, though this is not an absolute rule (just as likely is an audible shift in tone and accent, though care or synchronicity between the Primary and the Alter can erase this side effect). The alters are aware of everything the Primary Jumper does unless they are wearing the limiter and are free to give their input, but that’s usually the limit of their influence unless the Primary Jumper cooperates with them.

Alters are acquired through new Jumps, usually by ending up with a history that doesn’t jive with any other personality, though there are oddballs like Zeke who came into the situation through other means. Any Alter's 'default' body can be used as an Alternate Form by a primary, but usually they avoid doing this unless there's a specific advantage to being someone else (and syncing up is usually part of the deal, due to variances in proportions and muscle memory).

Most of the Alters are wholly original characters while a few others are based on canon characters who become altered by becoming the Jumper (Gemma Masters and Zeke would be examples).

I have a few of these characters that are set in stone – sandstone, to be fair, because stuff’s always changing as I put more effort into things– but more than a few of the Alters I came into this project with the intent to use ended up being thrown out for various reasons such as not being terribly interesting, getting replaced by OCs that filled the same niche while being more rounded, or being tied to Jumps I wasn’t comfortable writing fic for (usually I only make this choice if I’m not into the fandom, I would be hard-pressed to write a decent story within that canon, or if I backtracked to find out that I only picked that Jump because of some provided Perk rather than any interest in the setting, but there are a few exceptions to these rules).

* * *

Another thing that I'm working with is the concept of 'Split' jumps, where there are two (or more) 'Primaries' in separate bodies and with separate CP pools. Instead of having 1000 CP to work with, the split goes 750/750 for a 2-way Split, 600/600/600 for a 3-way Split, and 500/500/500/500 for a 4-way Split (only one planned Jump featuring this one so far, mostly because it's a nightmare doing the number crunching and plotting).

Drawbacks that affect all members of the 'party' and dramatically increase the difficulty of the setting double in CP value before being split between the Split CP pools, while Drawbacks that effect all of them without being overtly difficult (being the enemy of a singular entity of mid-to-low power, mild aggravation from a local faction, etc) remain at their stated value before being split between the CP pools. After that, each Jumper-piece is allowed to take their own selection of Drawbacks (personality flaws, mild-power issues, disabilities, etc.) at normal value.

Across the board, despite the reduced amount of CP per individual, the powers they come in with are greatly reduced as well (with my Alter system, that means both reducing the potency and the variety of usable powers, usually taking the individual Alter back to Skills they got in Jumps where they were in control and a limited selection of others from inactive Alters). Each Jumper-Piece must survive the Jump if they wish to continue the Chain. If one dies or hits a different 'Lose' condition, they all lose.

* * *

 

There aren’t a whole lot of rules that I apply when designing my Alters, apart from trying to keep them from blending together too much visually and personality wise, making them fit fairly well within their setting, and having fun during the process. I also try to keep the number of Jumps I use for each fairly partitioned out, with each character getting about 4-5 Jumps on paper. Delaine’s kind of a hinky area because the MCU Vols. 1 and 2 could be considered two Jumps because of the amount of CP allotted but they also bleed together quite a bit in terms of continuity/setting which could qualify them as one singular unit.

The characters have their own assumptions about the process depending on their POV and information on the subject, with some outside characters assuming that the Jumper has dissociative identity disorder, schizophrenia, other mental illness, or might even assume that they’re possessed by demons depending on the setting. The Jumpers themselves have different theories about it and the mechanics involved, which are occasionally proven and disproven as time goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions on this subject, just ask so I can fill in the blanks. I don't always think of everything all at once.


	2. The Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, while I first started posting this series around… oh, December of 2016 (yay for anniversary and rewrites, eh?), the initial concept was about four months older than that and... somewhat different. Honestly, I actually like it better in places than what I actually ended up using, but I think I dropped it just because I couldn’t spin it into a full story. Something for future consideration, I suppose.
> 
> It was a Doctor Who jump, one that had a fair resemblance to the one that I have, except that it’s the Eighth Doctor, ‘Delaine’ is called by an entirely different name along with having a somewhat different personality (perhaps to the point of being an entirely different character), and the mystery of who she is skips a few stages from ‘who’ to ‘what’ pretty quickly as she’s a lot more inhuman in action.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a slightly revised version of it (mostly to make up most of the gaps that I left hanging open and make it a bit more readable in general).

The passage of Time was a constant presence, something that a Time Lord was always intimately aware of. The way it transformed the atoms through every picosecond, the grooves it wore into objects as they drifted farther and farther away from ‘new’ and on into ‘old’ and ‘ancient’… it was a sense as visceral as vision.

So when Time skipped a handful of beats and then hung on in silence longer still, the Doctor noticed.

He hadn’t noticed that the tea in front of him had been cold for several hours or that he’d read this book at least six times in the same period of time, but those were areas of Memory rather than Time, so that was perfectly standard operating procedure… on this model at least.

But he noticed Time, the absence thereof, and its effect on everything around him.

Golden motes of dust, laden with the Time of everything that constituted it, hung frozen in the air while the air itself within the TARDIS still reacted as if nothing had stopped. He was still breathing after all, still moving forward in a sense – Time had no object here and so his own had stalled like a boat beached in dry riverbed mud but he himself was still moving and acting – and it made no sense.

Which was at once both utterly fascinating and deeply disturbing.

Yes, there were Time Lord techniques that were similar to this, slowing down time – or rather, accelerating the self – to achieve certain seemingly impossible acts or invoking an endless loop, but this was beyond that. This was taking the laws of physics and imposing them differently on every single item, no, every single atom in the vicinity, possibly even the universe beyond the TARDIS.

Natural events did not discern that the Doctor and his constituent parts were any different than those of the dust around him, but the dust that hung heavily in the air like unspoken words proved no obstacle to his hand, actually flowing around his flesh like thin clay before resuming their previous state of stillness.

If it had been a natural event, those atoms would have shaved through his hand like monofilament cheese wire through brie.

So, not a natural event. Directed by something capable of recognizing the difference between dust and Doctor, something capable of creating such an event in the first place.

 _Should be a short list, considering that this sort of thing is entirely impossible,_ the Doctor thought calmly as he picked up his tea cup and moved to take a sip.

The tea refused to cooperate, staying as it was when it had sat on the saucer; flat and inert.

The Doctor tilted the cup further, watching as the tea clung firmly to the bottom of the cup in ways that any sort of well-behaved liquid would be ashamed of.

“Rather petty, don’t you think?” he asked aloud, though the TARDIS was entirely empty at the moment.

“Rather typical, actually,” a voice definitely not the Doctor’s answered.

The Doctor spun around and promptly fell out of his non-spinning chair. The tea cup remained suspended in the air, even as the tea within decided that ‘hmm, this falling thing certainly looks exciting, let’s give it a go’ and promptly soaked the Doctor’s head.

The intruder sat Indian-style on a nearby carpet – one of the ancient Persian pieces, not the French variant that the Doctor was currently splayed out on –, spindly legs folded up all neat and spider-like beneath the rest of her.

She had eyes designed for staring, he decided. Dark and fathomless, only the slightest catch of light giving away an otherwise ordinary brown. Her hair was the same dark brown, shorn close to the skull but long enough to pass as fashionable in the front.

The clothes were ordinary too; a sleeveless shirt and dolphin shorts, simple clothes in simple colors that still managed to hang off of her skinny frame despite being the bare minimum of late twentieth century human street fashion. A runner, if the shoes were anything to go by.

The only thing that disrupted the image of nineteen eighties athleticism was the thick brown-black leather cuff on her right wrist, three to four fingers wide and held secure by a heavy brass buckle.

Why it drew his eye was beyond him. To all senses, it was perfectly ordinary. No more extraordinary than the young woman wearing it… which was not much of an answer as he’d like.

She picked up the Doctor’s fallen book. “H.G. Wells? Oh, this gave me nightmares as a kid. Eyes burning in the dark.”

“The Morlocks work better in text, I’ll grant you,” the Doctor replied as he wiped cold sugar-sticky tea off of his face. That’s what he got for putting five lumps of sugar in. He’d probably have to take a shower later just to have a prayer of getting it out of his hair, which would then probably frizz up even worse than it had from the salty San Francisco air. “I did always like the general aesthetic of the films.”

“I can tell.”

Was that remark supposed to be dry or appreciative?

“That’s not the usual reaction the TARDIS gets.”

“Well I’m hardly a usual guest, am I?” she said, slowly unfolding her legs as she stood.

No. Usual guests came usually came through the door and made some observation about ‘bigger on the inside’ rather than materializing out of the ether and making a smart comment about the decor. That was the Doctor’s bit, thank you very much.

Any suspicion was put to simmer on the backburner as Time resumed, the universe falling back onto her tracks as smoothly as they’d left and the teacup previously left to hang in midair remembered its obligation to gravity.

Before the Doctor could snatch the delicate china out of the air, his guest moved, catching the teacup on the tip of her shoe. It was balanced perfectly on the toe, the rest of her leg perfectly straight and unwavering. Then, that leg bowed and lifted, sending the cup back up into the air to eye level, where she snatched it in the breath between rise and fall.

He blinked.

She gave a small satisfied smirk as she set the cup down in his outstretched hand.

“…I hate to state the obvious, but you aren’t human, are you?” the Doctor asked, running his thumb over the rim of the fine china.

The smile disappeared and the glimmer of warmth that had begun to illuminate those dark eyes abruptly extinguished. “There’s been some debate on the subject,” she said smoothly.

Transhuman was the word then, among less flattering alternatives. The Doctor nodded, turning the cup over in his hands. One of the ones he’d lifted from Buckingham at some time or another, the fine bone china not even chipped from its short-lived adventures in flight. “Ah. Thank you for not damaging my china. It’s rather annoying, having to replace it all every other decade.”

“Mmm. Never had that difficulty myself,” the girl said, taking slow swinging steps around the console room, slowly but surely drawing nearer to the console itself. “Don’t drink tea all that often, don’t have company much. Set’s mostly decorative at this point.”

The Doctor followed her, his own steps ever so slightly more controlled. Yes, this model might be well more whimsical than the last, but carelessness in the face of… well, perhaps not proper danger, but something different that could very well prove dangerous was well out of character.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced…” he began.

“We have not.”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Medical, theoretical, or existential?” she asked as she grabbed one of the support columns and twisted around to look at him through the gaps.

The TARDIS hummed, not quite the sound of enthusiasm some of his previous companions had drawn from her gears, but definitely interested.

It was good mirror for how the Doctor was feeling about this new guest as well. “A little bit of everything, I suppose,” he said as he tucked his face in the gap across from hers. They were something of a study in opposites, his newest body all long hair and engaging smile wrapped up in velvet and silk where she was and wore the bare minimum required, regardless of if what was needed was ‘smiles’, ‘hair’, or ‘clothes’. “Well, I’ve introduced myself; most societal conventions would say you should return the favor.”

“Trav. Not my actual name, but it’s what I use. It’s accurate and to the point. So rarely taken, so little cause for confusion. Wouldn’t believe how many ‘Jenny’s I’ve run into.”

The spark of warmth was back in her manner and the Doctor thought he understood another small facet of it; playfulness. It didn’t stop the answer from being cagey and unhelpful, but it was an answer that had answered more than a few unspoken questions.

I meet a lot of people. I’m not over concerned with things like ‘professional image’. I like being liked so I am likable, though how honest I am being about that is for you to guess. I answer questions in ways that answer others and fail to fully answer the actual question asked. I know something you don’t.

In short; I am very Doctor-ish.

“Trav. Lovely to meet you,” the Doctor said, stretching his hand through a gap lower in the support column.

She took it and gave it a good, firm shake.

“Now tell me; have you ever had the pleasure of journeying through time and space?”

* * *

Trav, now that the Doctor had gotten close and calm enough to get a clear reading, was certainly chronologically complex. One set of data clearly said twenty-three. Another screamed she had sprung into existence the moment he’d first lain eyes on her.

Another, more psychically tied, said older. Ancient. The sort of age that drowned out comprehensibility and verged into the realms of eldritch beings. If a mind was lake, hers was the oceans of Europa; cold, dark, and massive, threatening to pull him under and turn him into another bit of ice cooling in her depths.

Against better judgement and the voices of his past incarnations, he stepped into that sea.

Cold washed over him and sound vanished. He opened his eyes and found himself underwater, miles away from anything resembling a beginning or an end. Shadowy shapes circled above and below; long, serpentine, and covered in glowing geometries. The closest turned its attention to him, the blue star gloom of its luminous eyes taking the Doctor in.

He opened his mouth and words failed. The sea serpent laughed without noise, a dark rolling chuckle that rumbled like a subaquatic earthquake as it drew closer, stellar blue eyes drowning out the dark.

A pressure built on his forehead, gentle but firm.

“You weren’t invited.”

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared into dark, fathomless brown depths. Trav’s thumb was pressed between his eyebrows and her expression was… well, a generous interpretation could read it as ‘amused’.

“You know, it’s rather rude entering another person’s mind without their permission.”

“’Keep Out’ signs often encourage me to do otherwise. Besides, I only meant to have a little look around,” the Time Lord replied, not making a move to sit up from where he was laying in Trav’s lap. “Interesting meditative technique. I assume you keep the pertinent files somewhere else?”

She removed her thumb, though the sensation of another hand cupping the back of his skull didn’t lift. “No. You failed to land in the right circle.”

“Mmm. Probably should thank you for fishing me out then,” the Doctor murmured as he sat up, only to find himself blinking at what he saw.

It was a meadow, but the ruins that poked out of the overgrowth teased at something else. Carved out of dark granite, they had a passing resemblance to the Aztec and Mayan styles, but the content didn’t fit with his experience of either culture or any others in that area. Flying feathered serpents were common enough, but the designs recalled something he’d seen more recently than his last expedition to Tenochtitlan.

“This… is not the TARDIS,” the Doctor decided aloud.

Trav snorted. “Thank you, Captain Obvious. I can only assume that your doctoral thesis was more erudite.”

“What is this place?”

“My mind.”

“I meant before that. Where did you encounter this?”

Her eyes went distant and the Doctor could almost swear there were shadows of people walking around the runs in that moment. “Oh, an eternity ago. Might as well been a different universe.”

The chances of that being a literal statement – either in the sense of ‘eternity’ or ‘different universe’ – were too high for the Doctor to dismiss it, so he tucked away the tidbit of information and moved on to something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s it. I liked some bits but I just... couldn't squeeze the story I wanted out of it, so I started over and added personality to the character. Twice. (I'm awful, I know).


	3. Jumper Profile #1 - Delaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's an updated and more extensive character profile for Delaine (which will be updated as I discover more things about her/draw more art/write more fic). More profiles will follow as I get them sketched out (Zeke's is developing well and I'm getting some sketched out for other characters who I haven't properly introduced or even teased at yet).

**Overview Of Character  
**

Delaine started out as a fairly basic Self-Insert-type character – pretty much identical personality, appearance, and backstory, with the general plan being that she was going to be one of the more ‘normal’ alters; relatively low power, more emotionally accessible, and physically helpless… but then I was like ‘ah this is kinda boring and the backstory is just a hair too _much_ for what I need’ and started trimming while bringing in some aspects of PTSD, ADHD, and other conditions that I have been largely able to avoid (while I have had some noticeable anger problems in the past, they’ve never manifested as bluntly as they do for this character) and, in some cases, have been able to sidestep altogether. Others… are very much within my experience. The anger issues in particular were both a natural development from the writing for the Pokémon story, where a lot of the internal action is carried by her extreme reactions to injustice/abuse of others.

One of the factors that went into the character revamp was her visceral reaction to the Doctor’s resemblance to Kilgrave, which wouldn’t make sense unless she was exposed to that individual in the MCU jump – which, at the time when I started the fic, was the territory of another OC, who had the Asgardian background along with some other stuff that I didn’t really want to drop. Thankfully, that OC was kind of boring and easily replaced by a latter character (not to mention they introduced a canon character with the same name and position in Norse mythology), so I gave Delaine the MCU jumps and a general power upgrade. The rest went from there.

* * *

  **Personality**

Fiery, both in the passionate and the explosive sense. While not usually quick to jump to anger – though bottling up feelings is another failing on her part, as Delaine was willing to stew over interactions over a decade old before she was even twenty in her first life –, certain triggers will take her from zero to sixty in .03 seconds with any end options ranging from unstoppable rage to uncontained freak out. She loathes injustice, selfishness, and cruelty, both on a personal and impersonal level, but has a very real capacity for disproportionate retribution, which eventually led to her becoming my choice for Ghost Rider (fiery vengeance and all that).

In contrast to her behavior under stress, Delaine’s usual public face (in absence of comfort zones or compatriots) is stoic and emotionally remote, almost to the point of being blank though more than a few have made the accusation of ‘resting bitch face’. Negative emotions tend to break through that façade before positive ones, if mostly because Delaine experiences more of the former and most of the latter come with a side-order of some sort of negative emotion (annoyance, confusion, etc.).

She has PTSD (from personally witnessing a suicide at a young age, a few of her near death experiences in her first life, and then a few later events in the Jumpchain), Complex PTSD (from living with an abusive parent for fourteen years, being heavily bullied for all thirteen years of her schooling, and then some later events in the Jumpchain), ADHD (possibly a misdiagnosis, considering that ADHD and autism are in the same ‘family’ of disorders), depression, and anxiety. A number of these conditions are comorbid and share a number of symptoms and combine to establish someone who can’t sit still and do nothing for very long, loses interest in things very quickly if she doesn’t find them engaging, emotionally intense, and somewhat out of touch with social mores, sometimes to the point of having aspects to her character that some might find alien and unsettling. The last has led to being isolated and ostracized in the past, so she treasures those who like her for who she is dearly.

Delaine is a solitary person with a tendency towards small social circles. Thanks to her social disconnect, she tends to be emotionally remote and aloof to those outside of their social circle, an impression that she deliberately plays up. Inside her social circle, she is extremely emotive and expressive, particularly when allowed to shine in one of her areas of expertise. It takes a while for her to become fully comfortable with a person – a measure of time sometimes measured in years, depending on how badly first impressions went or her social life has been going previous to that point –, a shared interest in a subject combined with a lack of judgement can be a good opener though an off-the-cuff and ill-thought out comment that hits too close to home can close her off entirely. She tends to be blunt and dislikes people who hedge around the facts, especially when time is limited and they should know better.

She is awkward with overt displays of affection and tends to avoid touching, but with sufficient trust and a bit of warning, she won’t freak out when someone initiates physical contact. A good sign of having her trust is her being willing to share her personal space. Not just being comfortable with a person standing close to her, but letting a person borrow a collection of music or watching a movie with her, which ties back in with her propensity to hide aspects of her character that she has been belittled for in the past (just assume that nothing was off-limits). Anyone else inserting themselves into that space without her permission is met with resistance and distaste; if you want her to reveal her secrets, you first need to prove that you’re worthy of them.

Selby can come into her personal space without complaint or warning – and it is normal for them to co-sleep – unless he’s out to cause mischief with her in the first place, as they are long habituated to each other's presence. It’s one of the ways that they play with each other and her willingness to ‘play rough’ with her friends usually establishes how comfortable she is with them, as she will only do that once she feels that she knows them well enough not to hurt them (physically or emotionally).

If one gets past her prickly outer shell, they’ll discover a sensitive, if socially awkward person who is not only fiercely loyal but funny and playful, though her rough edges never fully disappear. She has been hurt in her past and can become surly if her emotions are mocked or if she is pushed in the wrong directions, but once someone has established something to her, she’ll never forget it.

When it comes to romance, Delaine is extremely reserved and has had a number of romantic partners/interests countable in the single digits despite being thousands of years old. This is related to her limited friend circle and the amount of time it can take to earn her trust; it can take her a long time to feel comfortable enough with a person to make plain her interest in them. She’s afraid of rejection and self-conscious about several aspects of her physical appearance and personality, though this might not come across to anyone who isn’t well versed in her tells. She is gray-asexual and pan-romantic.

Delaine is protective of children, robots, animals, abused individuals, social outcasts, and others that are in a diminished capacity to defend themselves for emotional, physical, or mental reasons, such as the homeless and mentally ill, though those within her social circle will sometimes receive a stronger reaction in the face of danger. Prefers cats over dogs, but likes just about all living things and a few things that technically aren’t. She also tends to be more open with the sorts of people listed above, though it’s not always a noticeable advantage (except with animals and robots; they don’t set off her social anxiety like people do), especially since most of those mentioned are as unfamiliar with social mores as she is.

Delaine deeply dislikes selfish people, particularly those who are selfish to the detriment of those around them, bullies, abusers – of any kind, though certain targets invoke a more visceral reaction than others –, bigots, manipulators, people who get caught up in petty disagreements, those that treat other people as their personal property, and those who refuse to account for their actions. She also hates animal cruelty, sweet potato, small enclosed spaces (white rooms get the strongest reaction), poorly prepared food, the sound of rusted machinery, cherry pie, feelings of powerlessness, overpowering onion smells, being cold and wet, and a certain pasta dish.

Her hobbies include cooking, reading, vehicles, riding, and repair work – mechanical, electrical, computer, and occasionally sillier things, such as repairing or creating items out of scrap material and office supplies. Martial arts, racing, and parkour are also hobbies of hers, as those are all adrenaline-associated activities that she is very good at and excels in.

Her preferred reading material is fantasy fiction, poetry, mysteries, comic books, and classical literature. She is familiar enough with Shakespeare to quote lines from ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream’ from memory even before receiving enhanced memory as part of her Jumper package along with holding a conversation couched in lines from Goethe’s ‘Faust’. Her taste in music is extremely varied, but has a recognizable ‘theme’ and a tendency towards string instruments (violins, cello, electric and traditional guitar, etc.) in major roles.

She prefers motorcycles and high performance cars over other types of vehicles and will often take a wheeled vehicle over a flying or aquatic one if at all possible. A highly capable driver both practical skill and stunt work, she finds riding a relaxing activity.

* * *

**Combat**

Delaine’s fighting skills tend towards a brawling ‘anything goes’ school of martial arts once she dispenses with playing by textbook (which is her safer option though infinitely less effective than her ‘do anything you can to introduce enemy to the floor before you get hit’ default), where she has enough skill to do some serious damage to a human body without using any powers and no particular attachment to finesse to keep her from grabbing a nearby chair to beat someone with or punch someone in the solar plexus. She prefers kicks to punching and has a tendency towards ‘claw’ strikes rather than punches, even before having actual claws to justify the style. Over time, her style becomes more brutal and unforgiving (and faster) as her hesitance to do permanent damage fades, though she will usually opt to inflict humiliating/painful but non-lethal injuries before committing murder, depending on what sort of opponents she is facing.

[Insert picture demonstrating ‘responsible’ martial arts, such as a judo throw, and then a similarly illustrated picture of Delaine pinning someone to the floor while beating the hell out of them with a pool cue]

Another trait of her fighting style is nearly nonstop movement; attacking from unconventional angles, rarely standing still long enough to get hit (if she is stationary, it’s usually in anticipation of executing some sort of lock or reversal), and occasionally falling into patterns that resemble dancing – either smooth, twisting movements and spinning as a form of misdirection or taking up a sort of breakdancing pattern by staying low to the ground and twisting her body around to launch kicks and sweeps. She often uses pieces of her surroundings, either as surfaces to bounce off of or as points where she can dramatically change the direction of her movement.

An expert would point out that her clumsiness and tendency to stay in perpetual motion means that any mistakes she makes in the course of the fight are easily exploitable (due to both distracting her focus and removing a bit of control from her movement) and that her propensity to turn her back on opponents leaves that part of her open to attack. She is loathe to excise these weaknesses because the movements come naturally to her, it adds more force to her blows, and the fact that she has Aura covers for much of the visibility issue.

A way to identify what stage in her development she is at is to see how smooth the transition between different movements are, because early!Delaine started out clumsy and scrambling where later!Delaine seems to outright defy gravity at certain points in the proceedings.

In the early years (Pokémon jump), if she had to use a weapon that wasn’t improvised from something convenient, she would probably pick a staff or spear, as it works well with her tendency to spin/make cheap shots and would appeal to her hesitancy to skip right to murder (getting smacked in the side with a wood stick hurts, getting shot means dead). After the Ghost Rider jump, she adopts knives and chain fighting, though her first choice in most events would still be hand-to-hand.

She is capable of using guns but doesn’t particularly like using them in the intended context thanks to both past trauma and dislike of immediate lethal intent, usually opting to use a rifle as a bludgeon instead of a ranged weapon. In general, she’s a mid- to close range fighter but she is willing to make exceptions given the right circumstances.

* * *

  **Appearance**

General physical description: typically appears as a young woman in her early to mid-twenties with a slender frame, brown-hair, brown eyes, medium pale skin, extensive scarring over body (surgical scars, acne scars, cutting damage, other assorted, mostly focused on torso and arms, though there are some scars on her face and legs). Generally ambidextrous, but favors her left hand for writing. ‘Patron’ has a tendency of ‘resetting’ Delaine’s hair to shoulder length while her preference is for shorter styles. Form details are specified under species/label.

Her preferred fashion choices are shorter jackets (leather or fabric) usually in black or red over t-shirts and jeans, though a full leather riding ensemble has been seen at times. Typically, she dresses casually, but when there is less stuff to worry about her choices can become more eccentric, going so far as to involve cheetah print and iridescent fabrics over multicolored mirrors mounted on hobnail boots. She does not wear dresses or skirts and is not happy to be forced into them. The same sentiment goes for pastels and pink in general, which works for her because her demeanor and coloring don't work well with them.

Human (original): 5’6”, slender skeletal frame, skinny build. Dark brown hair (messy, wavy/slightly curly, extreme tendency to frizz) and dark brown eyes. Looks sickly almost all the time due to poor sleep patterns and eating habits, along with having a variable walking pattern depending on which part of her body is experiencing pain at any given time.

Human (Body Mod): 5’6”, slender skeletal frame, semi-muscular build. Dark brown hair (messy, wavy/slightly curly, tendency to frizz) and dark brown eyes. Tendency towards looking sickly due to poor sleep patterns and eating habits.

Litten: 1’4” tall from feet to ears, 2’8” from tip of nose to base of tail, tail is 1’6” in length, skinny build, low muscle build. Short black fur, red stripes, yellow/red eyes. Quadrupedal. Fur tends to be oily textured and messy.

Torracat: 2’4” tall from feet to ears, 4’8” from tip of nose to base of tail, tail is 2’6” in length, medium build, semi-muscular build. Black fur, red stripes/underbelly, flame ‘bell’ at throat, yellow/red-orange eyes. Quadrupedal.

Incineroar: 8’4” tall from feet to ears (averaged from the canon height of Incineroar and every single species of tiger – extant and extinct – I could find measurements for), tail is 40” in length (averaged from seven different figures on actual tiger tail lengths), medium-muscled build. Red and black pelt with grey-white underbelly, yellow/green eyes. Foot/leg structure is digitigrade and body is distinctly more felid than an Incineroar from Alola (due to lack of human interaction to influence evolution). Faster than an Alolan Incineroar but not as strong (again due to lack of human influence on breeding but also Delaine’s own inherent traits). Capable of switching from quadrupedal (specifically knuckle-walking) to bipedal locomotion though both are awkward in their own ways, due to foot and hand structures.

Orthrus: - To be decided. A lot of number crunchy needs to be done.

Ghost Rider: 5’10”, slightly wider at the shoulder than human form, which highlights how skeletal its body is. Head is a flaming skull (god what a surprise) covered in burnt material and transformation tends to give clothes an ashy/burnt appearance, leather becoming cracked or tarlike in places and fabrics become holey and blackened while metal tends to become semi-tarnished and exaggerated in size and sharpness (ex; metal studs that would ordinarily be a centimeter or two long becoming spikes almost an inch in length). Occasionally hybridizes with Incineroar form to create Hellcat option, removing organs and turning pelt into a holey ashy mess over a blackened skeleton with relatively little change in size (though certain aspects of the skeletal structure become more exaggerated for intimidation purposes). Both of these forms have glowing gold ‘eyes’ often compared to hot coals.

Asgardian: 5’10”, noticeably wider at the shoulder than human form, noticeably more muscle mass and definition than human form. Dark brown hair (messy, wavy/slightly curly, no tendency to frizz, red-gold highlights) and dark gold eyes. Does not ever look as sickly as human form can and generally wears damage/dirt better (hooray for that Asgardian Appearance upgrade bonus). Has a higher structural density than most of her other forms along with an increased metabolism, healing factor, and all around improved stats.

* * *

 

**Pictures**

(More will be added as brandwidth + supply allows)

General appearance, pencil and tablet art. The last one of these is a very, very early Delaine design (from 2016, back when I was first starting the series), before I removed the glasses (because there was already a focus on the scars and I didn't want to spend too much time on various descriptions).

Some of the many, _many_ designs for the Pokemon Jump (the last of which was somewhat recycled for another character). Figuring out Delaine's outfit has been a bit of a pain in balancing uniqueness factor (which meant staying away from Wes and Rui's palettes) and figuring out a balance of 'regular person' and 'cool'. Early on, I'd written both Wes and Rui out of the story (necessitating the purchase of the Snag Machine, which shows up in one design that hasn't been available for upload yet) but that version was very dry (and the Snag Machine a massive waste of CP once the Pokemon Jump was done), so I brought them back in. I've had a lot of difficulty in picking out a jacket and a hat (that _hair_ doesn't help), so the character design is still evolving (and this is just the _starting_ look).

Orthrus variant (for Card Captor Sakura jump). Also provides a fair idea of how the Litten/Incineroar forms appear (without the wings at least).

 

an earlier design for the Doctor Who Jump (you can tell because the glasses are still present), before I shaved down some details (too ridiculous in final product + ate too much word count).

* * *

**History Overview**

The list of Jumps where Delaine is the focus character are the Pokémon, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Ghost Rider, MCU Vol 1. & 2, and Doctor Who Jumps, though she does have roles of varying importance in other stories.

-

Prelude

Delaine’s first life previous to encountering her ‘patron’ and starting the Jumpchain wasn’t a particularly happy one. Her parents were in a very short term relationship that ended in divorce within a year of them being married and, if not for her being born, that would have been the end of it. However, her father wasn’t inclined to surrender custody to her mother – for reason of not wanting to lose public face and paying child support – and they spent the next four years in litigation and psychological warfare.

After four years of harassment, Delaine’s mother committed suicide and Delaine was given over to her father’s custody, whereupon she spent the next fourteen years being mentally, emotionally, financially, and physically abused and neglected along with also dealing with an unforgiving school environment and random bad luck happenstances varying from getting a pitcher of hot coffee spilled over her head to several near death experiences.

Upon turning eighteen and no longer being eligible for the support money, her father kicked her out of his household. By the time she ‘died’ about five years later, she was on the way to making an emotional and mental – if not physical thanks to accumulated injuries – recovery from her acquired neuroses (depression, anxiety, PTSD, C-PSTD) while also receiving treatment for her previously undiagnosed ADHD.

One-Shot/Complete

-

Pokémon Jump / Shadow Savers

Delaine’s second life was fairly similar to the first at the outset – aside from taking place in the world of Pokémon in possibly the least hospitable inhabited region on the planet – until, instead of her father winning custody (if only by default in the first case), her mother did. Being raised by a more enthusiastic and benevolent parent made for a more emotionally and mentally stable child, though hardly perfect thanks to the aforementioned ADHD (which may have been mistaken for or as another autism spectrum condition). This world’s Delaine eventually showed a potential for Aura after acquiring her first Pokémon – a Rowlet, after a mix-up with some order forms meant someone else got an unexpected Litten – and was taken for training under Aura Guardian Eagun Logos until her temper/emotional issues got the best of her and she almost beat a poacher to death. She was then sent home to her mother.

Embittered by this rejection over actions she did not feel were inappropriate, the Delaine of this world threw herself into mechanical and electrical repair work, both as a hobby and as a means to supplement her mother’s income from working at the local Pokémon center.

Then, one day when she was seventeen, Delaine woke up with two sets of memories and the plot advanced from there.

In Progress

-

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon / TBA

There was a little less confusion this time around, at least in the context of trying to shove together which memories went where. Waking up as a tiny black cat with fire-breath – not even proper fire-breath, but flaming hairball breath – is hardly fun, especially when most of the world is now so much more dramatically bigger than you.

After all, it’s not particularly hard to outsize a foot tall kitten – or should we say Litten?

In Planning Stage

-

Buffyverse / TBA

Was originally going to feature a different alter who I'd been trying to develop for some time, but their personality never gelled beyond a few points that Delaine embodied pretty well, so I decided to just... use her instead.

In Planning Stage

-

Ghost Rider / TBA

Receives the Spirit of Vengeance/Justice Raguel and becomes a Ghost Rider.

In Planning Stage

-

MCU Vol 1. / TBA

Awakens as the Asgardian Dellingr (mythological the Norse God of Dawn), an Asgardian scientist/warrior (isn’t everyone on Asgard some kind of asskicker?) and later adopts the alias Angrir (a reference to the Fear Itself event, specifically Angrir of the Worthy, the Breaker of Souls and Wielder of the Magic Meat Tenderizer TM (not the real name)).

In Planning Stage

-

MCU Vol 2. / TBA

In Planning Stage

-

Doctor Who – Dimensions In Time

In Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions that anyone has concerning this character, ask away. I will place them where they are appropriate. I'll be adding more art as I produce it/update it.


	4. The Patron

* * *

 

From a narrative standpoint, the average Jumpchain is ‘controlled’ by a being called Jump-Chan. The implications given by the various Jumps are that of a cutesy, half-way benign being that demands nothing but entertainment. The Patron serves the same narrative purpose for my series, but fills the role in an ever so slightly different capacity (in the sense that they count as a character more than a straight device, providing a minor Man Vs. God conflict in the background).

* * *

 

Taking cue from the Spacebattles old standby of the Random Omnipotent Being (R.O.B. for short, B.R.O.B. if ordered with extra Bastardry), the Patron is an asshole with phenomenal cosmic powers and itty bitty ethical standards with their only seeming limits being the implication (as I’ve alluded to in the Prelude and will reference in future stories) that they only have ‘the right to tamper’ with a few select characters – perhaps implying that there are other beings on its level that have their own designated playthings – and those connected to them, along with a limited ability to change the setting after the Jump has been started (whether this is by choice or by nature is up in the air) and a few select settings where another being is able to subvert the Patron’s total control (though the Patron is never entirely shut out of the equation).

While not as actively aggressive as some Random Omnipotent Beings, the Patron makes up for that lack of hatred towards its victims by trolling them constantly, typically by taking notes on things that annoy/traumatize them and then assembling personalized control panels of buttons it can push to get reactions, doing anything from shoving the Jumper into situations that highly recall past traumas in their life or afflicting them with a tailor fit series of annoyances (examples include constantly resetting Delaine’s hair length, afflicting Lief with plagues of Ganons to deal with – which is planned to happen in two different future Jumps for her, taking advantage of Zeke’s Ace-related issues). Some of the trolling is harmless and even beneficial in a backhanded sort of way, but other times it is outright malicious, especially when it comes to trauma-punching.

The Patron’s priority is a good story. Which means that, while the plots rarely ever will be easy on the protagonist, there’s always a halfway good chance at victory. Meaningful conflict is the source of drama after all and it would be boring to watch the hero be dashed on the rocks without first managing to climb halfway up the cliff. After all, there needs to be hope before it can be dashed, and there needs to be a little bit of that hope remaining so the hero will see a reason to get back up and continue the fight.

One needs contrast between the extremes to appreciate everything that falls between them…and occasionally contrast means going from something like Worm to the Sitcom Jump with five minutes of prep-time in between the two.

* * *

 

The Patron is always described as unnatural being. It's 'avatar' has great resemblance to a corpse (as seen in the picture here, though this palette isn't an exact match) and its 'mask' is actually its face (as evidenced by the lack of space for lips between the mouth of the mask and the teeth). It has shiny black teeth that are described as 'needles' and its voice defies description as anything as basic as 'sound', usually garnering a description of 'sounding like shards of stained glass swept into the semblance of words'. It's true form is likely unknown.

* * *

 

The Patron’s preferred methods (beyond that established for the Jumpchain) tend towards the indirect (leonine contracts, mind-manipulation, offers that should not be refused, favors for favors), though they are not above jumbling a timeline or disturbing the dimensional stability of a ‘Verse if it might lead to a more interesting story. They tend to keep to the letter and spirit of a deal, along with providing unexpected prizes as rewards for meeting or exceeding expectations (possibly even altering reality to make a particularly story-worthy action possible), so that’s at least one point in the Patron’s favor in contrast to the many against it.

* * *

 

A few of the influences on the Patron, besides Jumpchan and Spacebattles’ R.O.B.s, include the generic ‘The Audience are sadists for watching this’ god-like characters (Gods of Ragnarok from Doctor Who, for example), ‘The Author is a sadist for writing this’ god-like characters, traditional depictions of the Fae, Puck from Gargoyles, Tezcatlipoca of Aztec Mythology (with a touch of the Night Axe in the Patron’s reward system), Lovecraftian beings, trickster gods in general, and myself (seeing as I'm the one picking all the jumps and drawbacks here).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you not familiar with Aztec Mythology (and because the generic name making search engines difficult) the Night Axe is a monster/ghost – which may or may not be a manifestation of Tezcatlipoca, because he is that kind of asshole – that takes the form of a large headless corpse with a massive chest wound that opens and closes with a sound like an axe chopping wood. If you happened to run into it when walking around at night, you had two options; confront it or run. If you ran, you died (either because of pissing off a god or because of the monster chasing your ass down) or got fucked up for life, with everyone having a pretty good idea of how it happened. If you confronted it (without fear/with courage, because it was apparently intangible to cowards until it decided to murder them) and pulled the heart out of its chest (remember the opening and closing bit, because this part requires timing), it’d grant a wish of your choosing.


	5. Jumper Profile #2 - Lief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a character profile page for Lief, after a small forever of doing barely anything on it!

**Overview of Character**

Lief is pretty much a female Link. There wasn’t any specific, special reason for that, apart from providing the ability to tell her apart from the canon Links because she does run into one in a future Jump, but I guess that the idea of having a chivalric romance with lesbian subtext was appealing enough for me to lock into it pretty quickly.

The name choice was partially because I thought Linkle was unwieldy and kinda ridiculous and because then I could make Lief/leaf puns. Originally her introduction was going to be via falling out of a tree, but then I remembered that cuccos existed and was led astray by the prospect of slapstick ft. death chicken.

The fact that Lief has a number of meanings including ‘ready/willing’, ‘beloved/dear/agreeable’, and ‘life’ along with the similar name of Leif means ‘inheritor’ or ‘relic’ was another aspect that locked it in for me.

* * *

  **Personality**

Steady as a rock, Lief rarely panics or loses her head. Almost never letting her emotions get the better of her – at least not externally –, Lief has a high amount of personal discipline, especially compared to her immediate predecessor who are a temperamental hothead (Delaine) and an impenitent jokester (Shumari) respectively. This doesn’t make her infallible, but it does mean that, out of the three of them, Lief takes the part of the reliable one, though her age and lack of experience keep her reliant on the assistance of others.

Lief has a serious and occasionally intense personality, but gets into ridiculous situations that break her composure often, especially as a child. As she grows up, she becomes more resigned to the craziness and unflappable to most of the ‘mundane’ weirdness she runs into, though she isn’t fully immune.

She is a fairly patient person, but when she is presented with nonsense that is an active time waster (listening to long speeches that don’t actually say anything, having to jump through pointless hoops for a person’s assistance) she begins to become frustrated very quickly and finding out that she went through a long laborious task for peanuts or worse, nothing, is a sure way to earn her dislike.

She likes helping people and repairing things, knowing a little about tinkering thanks to her smithing background, though she’s distinctly better at making things than fixing them. She’s also fairly good at teaching those skills to others.

Lief is very good at non-verbal communication (possibly by abusing a minor telepathic ability), which is good because she is socially anxious and has a tendency to go non-verbal. Urban environments tend to stress her, the effect increasing with the number of people and amount of activity around until she has a meltdown. She prefers small towns to cities and rural/wild areas to towns.

Her best friend in her first life was the Princess Zelda and Lief is absolutely loyal to her princess above all others, attacking Vaati with nothing more than a shield when the mage threatened the princess and then going on a highly dangerous quest without question when presented the opportunity to save Zelda. Lief also had a long standing crush on her friend, but their vastly different social statuses and the Princess’s political importance removed any chance of a romantic relationship before it could ever hope to begin.

Lief is a lesbian, though her social anxiety and standoffish personality make it difficult for her to actually approach those that she’s interested in. This doesn’t stop her from experiencing the odd romantic success though.

When it comes to friends, Lief usually stays in the single digits in any given life, though more people than that would consider her a friend in regard. This is mostly because of Lief’s closed off nature, because she doesn’t feel comfortable revealing herself emotionally to others. Her quiet politeness and helpfulness makes people think fondly of her.

Lief isn’t entirely at ease with modern settings, as the cultures tend to be at odds with her background, personality, and history, but she’s adaptable enough to survive practically anywhere.

She dislikes crowds, loud noises, powerful smells (she has issues with sensory overload), blowhards, being forced into public speaking, sour foods, manipulators, cheats, Vaati, people who obsess over minutia, individuals who are overly controlling and difficult, and those who welch on their end of an agreement.

Lief finds the scent of apples and apple cider comforting, because they remind her of home. She also likes strawberry rhubarb pie and second-hand/antique shops. She is very good with animals and enjoys being around them more than people.

Her hobbies include smithing, repair work, whittling, swordplay, archery, gardening, exploration (urban, wilderness, and ruins). She also enjoys racing, though with living mounts or motorcycles rather than enclosed vehicles. She is a competent ocarina player.

* * *

  **Combat**

Lief is traditionally a sword and shield fighter, but she’s more than capable of picking up the basics of a completely different style given a bit of time and a means of learning (either through a teacher or exact documentation). She’s very fast on her feet and falls into proper stance automatically.

Compared to some fighters, she is very versatile, being able to switch between different weapons in seconds (going from sword to clawshot to bow in the course of minutes). Lief is always looking for a way to use the environment around her because her opponents tend to be bigger and more directly powerful than she is.

The only weakness in her fighting style is that she can be a bit ‘by the book’, especially when she’s early in the learning process of a particular weapon. She also isn’t overly competent in unarmed combat, mostly because her small stature makes it impractical. If an opponent can disarm her (a time consuming process), Lief’s effectiveness will be greatly reduced.

She doesn’t like using guns or explosives, due to the smell of gunpowder and the loudness, but will use them when it is prudent to do so.

* * *

  **Appearance**

Her appearance is kind of a blend of typical young Link, Breath of the Wild Link (pony tail emphasis), and A Link To The Past Link, because I like the pink/brown hair (technically the shade I’m using is ‘puce’ but… puce) and it was one of the first Zelda games I played (and failed at, but I guess I had enough fun that I stayed with the series, rarely ever completing a game). The plan is for her to grow up to look pretty much like every other Adult Link (the full design I managed was very Twilight Princess inspired) but with… longer, puce-colored hair (that word is painful to type) and slightly more traditionally feminine features.

General physical description: slightly built female with ash pink/puce (a reference to Link’s sprite in ‘A Link to the Past’) hair (thick, bushy, worn long and in a ponytail), blue eyes, lightly tanned white skin, and long pointed Elf-type ears. Fairly wiry and strong for her size.

Young Lief (age 13): 4’9”, somewhat androgynous appearance, wiry with fair muscle development from training. Height was calculated to fit with a final height of 5’3.5”.

Adult Lief (age 17-21): 5’3.5”, androgynous appearance, fairly muscular (wiry type). More muscular than she was at 13, but still not as built as most people expect a ‘hero’ to be (frankly, everyone expects her to be taller as well). Hair is slightly longer. Height was chosen from what people calculate Link’s height to be.

* * *

  **Pictures**

(more will be added as they're drawn)

Young Lief.

Adult Lief (second one is an older design which I have mixed feelings about but it's still pretty good I think).

* * *

  **History Overview**

The list of Jumps where Lief is the focus character are the Minish Cap, Wind Waker, general Legend of Zelda Jump, Skyrim, and Breath Of The Wild Jumps, though she does have roles of varying importance in other stories. This list is not absolute and may be changed in the future.

 -

Minish Cap / It’s A Small World

In Progress

 -

Wind Waker/TBA

In Planning Stage

 -

Legend of Zelda / TBA (Working Name – Shadows Of Termina)

How many Ganons do you have to fight today?!

In Planning Stage

 -

Skyrim / TBA

Awakens as Dovahkiin. Stab the end of the world in the face.

In Planning Stage

 -

Breath Of The Wild / TBA

Awakens without memories and a whole host of issues to resolve, but gets a cool sword and bike for her trouble.

In Planning Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions about this character, just ask them and I'll try to answer them. The Termina Masks will have their own page.


	6. Companion Profile #1 - Celebi / John Selby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character page for Selby. Kinda figured you guys deserved it after all the references made to him in the various fics.

**Overview of Character**

Originally, Celebi was just a way of weaving one of my favorite Pokémon movies (put down the rocks, I was young, really into Pokémon, and easy to make cry – and I still like it. Fight me) into the Pokémon story (the first fic features it, as the revised version hasn’t gotten to that point yet), but then the character dynamics between Celebi and Delaine ended up being really good (helped by the fact that I gave Celebi a voice like the movies do for a lot of Legendaries and Delaine’s relationships with all other characters are justifiably complicated and awkward) and I was just like ‘…fuck it, we keep him’.

* * *

 

**Personality**

In the uncommon event (as in, the number of times that it’s actually happened is countable on one’s hands, one of which was when he first got to deal with being human) that he’s taken off guard or put in a situation outside of his comfort zone, a lot of Selby’s extroverted behavior just _stops_. His demeanor takes a sharp turn to the nervous and vulnerable or flat-out blank, depending on the specifics of the situation, only stabilizing as he finds his footing or something he has familiarity with (people usually) come into the picture, though he’ll still be a lot quieter than usual for a while. This might be an indication that his confidence and positivity are a lot more fragile than he lets on.

While he initially had some difficulty in adjusting to a human body – have you ever seen a Celebi walking around on its feet? Probably not, considering they can fly, but I imagine it’s a rather hilarious exercise in falling over – between the power reduction and general squishiness, he eventually adapted to it and started to favor it in general, mostly because it wasn’t as sharply sensitive to toxic environments and cold temperature as his Pokémon form, though other fringe benefits such as ‘people generally not trying to shove him into a small container’ were also nice.

Selby is a tease. His typical targets are people he actually likes and he often calculates which kinds of teasing goes over the best with the person (he’s more abrasive and ‘annoying’ with Delaine because she feels awkward with extensive niceties, but he doesn’t do anything that would actually make her upset) usually by exploiting his psychic powers. People he doesn’t like, he tends to either ignore or be outright sadistic with, depending on why he dislikes them (ex: someone monopolizing a friend’s attention versus someone who is actively making a friend’s life hell) though he is capable of putting on a very convincing front of politeness.

Outside of dealing with people he doesn’t like, he enjoys being helpful. If someone is hurt, he will often begin to provide aid, either through mundane or supernatural means. This extends to his role on a given team; he’s in the habit of playing the part of ‘support character’, even though he is more than capable of fighting on his own. Selby is well versed in healing abilities and generalist medical knowledge.

While generally gentle with children and people who haven’t done anything to draw his ire, he is not above threats, intimidation, or torture – though the last is usually done in a way that doesn’t register as such to Delaine’s senses, either by playing on psychological aspects or by appealing to her sense of retributive justice.

His favorite Jumper Alter is Delaine (being that she was the first one he met and became friends with, along with her going through a lot of trouble on his part without having a lot of power to back it up at the time), but he’s fairly good with the rest of the Alters, depending on their personalities and tolerance for bullshit. He’s been consistently by Delaine’s side through every Jump she’s had primacy for (save for the Doctor Who jump, which has affected her negatively) but has worked with other Alters in other settings.

Selby and Delaine’s relationship (best defined as a ‘passionate friendship’) is marked by physical closeness and a willingness to partake in childish displays such as shoving, name-calling, and food theft (usually on the part of Selby, but she gets into the exchanges fairly quickly after he begins them and usually ends up doing something like hurling him over a tree), but as they are both extremely versed in each other’s nuances and limits, they never make light of or abuse each other’s traumas or do anything that would do actual lasting injury to the other.

It is not uncommon for them to take naps with each other (though Selby participates in this behavior with other Alters) and they usually share the same bed at night, a habit Delaine and Selby started almost immediately after meeting (though Selby was a Pokémon at the time and not setting off Delaine’s touch-aversion). This closeness has occasionally proved detrimental, resulting in both Selby and Delaine’s mental health taking a hit whenever they are denied access to each other (other Alters aren’t affected by this and Delaine isn’t usually affected when in a secondary position).

Thanks to the Jumpchain, Selby has the memories of his original life (as a Pokémon) along with a number of human histories, including those of a pirate, a Naval officer (early to mid-1700’s), and a priest (possibly Catholic). Noted as being fairly competent in every category (apart from the brief adventure in piracy, where he was the captain’s least favorite crewmate) until ‘waking up’, whereupon he always became much more eccentric/obnoxious, often making blasé remarks regarding serious matters (smartass commentary when taking confession is usually unwelcome) and generally making any organization he was associated with look like it was populated by bunny ears lawyers and lunatics.

He maintains that he has a loose understanding of human social norms/ethical standards, though his Jumpchain acquired histories have supplied him with a general guideline to human moral standards, so it is a more likely scenario that he is aware of them and mostly just maintains the excuse for an excuse for both his trolling and not wanting to play by those rules in the first place. He has little respect for human law, especially when the law is actively stupid/malevolent.

Some might assume that Selby is a pacifist based on the whole ‘forest sprite’ thing, but he has little issue with violence, particularly in the name or survival, but pointless violence and destruction, particularly in the name of greed offends him deeply. If he kills an animal, he will extract every possible resource from its body (typically the hide and as much meat as he can carry, though occasional forays into ‘creative’ applications are possible depending on how desperate the situation is) before burying the remains or leaving it for scavengers. He loathes anyone or anything that kills for pleasure and doesn’t particularly like those who pollute or poach (though, again, he discerns between those that poach to survive and those that poach for profit). Industrial pollution and deforestation bother him more than littering.

While originally a forest sprite, his various backgrounds in sailing have given him a deep appreciation for the sea and ships. He sleeps in a hammock when not inserting himself into other people’s sleeping spaces.

He is very claustrophobic (thanks to the traumatizing nature of his capture by Vicious in the Pokémon Jump) and greatly dislikes being physically trapped in a location, even if it is relatively spacious. He isn’t particularly fond of extreme temperatures either and being shut off from his powers is a very disconcerting experience for him that he tries to avoid if he can.

Delaine taught him how to ride a motorcycle, a process that was rather drawn out because Selby kept falling off of it on purpose (he thought it was funny, both from a general standpoint but also because of Delaine’s facial expressions).

He enjoys the company of his friends, teasing/trolling people, swimming, berries, sweet foods, wine (he has a large and extremely varied collection in the Cosmic Warehouse that magically restores used vintages over time), swiping food off of Delaine’s plate, seafood, tea, and having a warm place to sleep (usually with a friend).

Dislikes enclosed spaces, extreme heat/fire (though he enjoys being warm), winter (the colder it is, the more he hates it), bitter + over salty foods, coffee (mostly the taste, he’s mostly neutral to the smell), being sick (which has a tendency to happen during the winter so it’s a twofer dislike), wearing uncomfortable shoes (shoes in general really), harsh chemicals (both the smell and the sensation of them in general, as most tend to make him break out in a rash the moment he touches them), and disregard for nature/the environment.

Selby’s hobbies include reading (fiction mostly), gardening (technically – it’s more giving the plants nudges with his powers and letting them do their thing from there), nature walks, sailing, whittling, lounging, and being around his friends.

* * *

 

**Combat**

Selby has a habit of leaning on his powers (to the point that his first time walking as a human is not only painful but awkward because he didn’t have experience walking for any amount of distance and his sense of balance was only applicable to flight) but he is capable in a purely physical scrap, having a master-level command of swordsmanship (both saber and longsword, though he personally favors the saber), hand-to-hand (focused on pressure points and joint manipulation), and gunplay (gunpowder pistol and modern) along with some experience with various types of medieval weaponry to go with his superhuman physical ability.

He usually works at range when using his powers, either through pure telekinesis, plant manipulation, or variations on his established Pokémon move pool. Typically, this is via manipulating some existing material (rocks, rubble, plants, etc.) but he has on at least one occasion used his telekinesis to liquefy portions of an opponent’s brain by grabbing small sections of it and twisting them around.

When fighting, he makes heavy use of the terrain, a tendency that only gets more annoying for his enemies when coupled with the fact the Selby can fly and does so almost all the time. The end result is Peter Pan if Peter Pan was an adult with psychic powers and the ability to make trees his backup.

When working in concert with others, he usually takes up a support role; using his telekinesis and plant-manipulating abilities to give them movement options, to bring an opponent within range of melee attacks, or keep attackers that his teammates aren’t focused on away from them. While he’s fairly adept at doing this for anyone he teams up with, the telepathic bond he has with the Jumper mean that Selby is able to predict their needs much faster.

* * *

 

**Appearance**

Celebi: 2”, small bodied. Large, black-ringed blue eyes, pale green skin with darker sections. Wings are insectoid/fairy-type (like a cicada’s or wasp’s in design, they tend to broadcast his mood; staying still or moving very slowly when calm or trying not to draw attention, vibrating/trembling when upset or excited – there’s enough difference between the two for Delaine to pick up Celebi’s mood without using Aura–) and transparent, with a slightly iridescent sheen, and the antenna are sensitive to physical stimuli. Wears a ribbon around his neck along with a treasure bag during the Mystery Dungeon Jump (the ribbon later goes on to be his favored hair tie).

Human: 5’8”, medium build, fairly muscular. Blue eyes (same color as Pokémon form), light brown hair (wavy/curly with a tendency towards ‘beach hair’, length highly variable depending on the setting and his own mood, but regardless of what he does with it, a few strands tend to escape and spring forward in the same way as his antennae would in his Pokémon form), tanned white skin. Generally healthy appearance. Noted physical resemblance to Paul McGann/Eighth Doctor. Occasionally looks like he used a gold glitter bath bomb before getting dressed (fairy dust perk from Peter Pan jump).

His fashion choices, like his hair, are extremely variable and somewhat setting dependent, though his hair and clothes tend to complement each other – old fashioned styles often feature longer hair while modern outfits usually come with short trims. Regardless of the over-all style, he tends to be drawn to natural/earthy tones, particularly greens, tans, and browns, though he does like floral prints.

If he borrows someone else’s clothes, it is usually without permission and usually belonging to someone he likes, either because he finds the scent comforting or because he finds that person’s reaction to his wearing their clothes funny (Delaine in particular tends to get a bit indignant because Selby’s human form is _just_ big enough compared to her that her clothes get stretched out of shape – and because he looks better in them overall).

His wardrobe includes a priest’s cassock and collar, a British Navy officer’s uniform (18th century), a well-worn brown leather jacket (waist length), and a number of items fairly close to what the Eighth Doctor wears (including a plush green velvet coat and a long green suede coat).

Selby has a dislike of shoes, often discarding them when they aren’t required by social expectations (like explicitly formal events where he’s supposed to be giving a good impression) or physical requirement (inclement weather or terrain), though this is stronger in natural/warm settings than unnatural/cold ones. It isn’t uncommon for this state of shoelessness to be accompanied by a rolling up of the legs of longer trousers.

When wearing his hair long (at the longest, the ends are about level with the bottoms of his shoulder blades), he tends to keep it tied back with a ribbon (the one that he received in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon jump). During the Peter Pan jump, Jenny Wren (the primary Jumper personality at that time) gifted him with a Mermaid’s Comb, which is a magical item that is able to untangle, smooth, and change the length of hair (usually for the longer, but scissors to cut it shorter aren’t hard to come by).

* * *

 

**Pictures**

More will be uploaded as created.

Pokemon form (with bonus annoyed Delaine).

Human form (based on Paul McGann in the role of the Eighth Doctor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions about this character, just ask them and I'll try to answer them.


	7. Jumper Profile # 3 - Zeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand now we come to Zeke (and another update after forever).

**Overview of Character**

I came up with Zeke almost entirely by accident. I was plotting out some of the Buffy Jump and came to everyone’s favorite; ‘Halloween’. Then I thought, ‘well, what if the Jumper for this story made a bet with the Scoobies that if – idk some plot relevant thing or number/type of demon encountered – happened, they had to dress up in costumes of their choosing’ and, naturally, the answer to this was – since Buffy takes place in the late 90’s – all the Classic Doctors and a certain someone just had to pick Seven because they were feeling so crafty smart for getting everyone to do what they wanted in the first place. This, naturally, backfires – though originally the backfiring was just being mentally and emotionally shattered for a week or so along with mild dissociative episodes rather than getting an ethically iffy spaceman shoved in your skull.

On the other hand, Buffy doesn’t have to spend the episode being a useless damsel type… though I don’t suppose being all crickety cricket would help with her French class…

The name 'Ezekiel Septimus Sterling' was very carefully picked. Ezekiel because it was a believable version of Ezeqeel ([the name of a Watcher](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chazaqiel), which I picked for his 'Dream Demon' form, which will be covered later), Septimus because it meant 'Seven', and Sterling because it means both 'high quality' and 'little star'.

* * *

  **Personality**

Zeke takes his time analyzing situations and information before acting, though his quick thought process and multitasking ability means that he can evaluate on the fly, coming up with his answer to problems. He often implements puns and wordplay in between his mangling of common sayings and philosophical speeches.

While he once was very much a ‘big picture’ manipulator, having a limited time-frame to work with a given ‘verse has served to limit the scope of his plans, giving him more space to be a ‘people person’ when it suits him, though he still has a tendency to be cagey about his thoughts and motivations around most people. This doesn’t stop him from prioritizing their needs before his own or, in some cases, even seeking their approval.

Takes a while to feel wholly comfortable with another person, particularly if the power dynamics of the relationship are roughly equal, but finds that he does enjoy being able to let down his guard and be open… if at first only with people who are literally incapable of going behind his back (the other Alters). Most of Zeke’s relationships see him fall into mentor/paternal roles, which is fine with him.

Enjoys jazz music, the Beatles, Bach, the company of cats, the Wizard of Oz, fireworks, unusual weather phenomena, teaching, lemonade (both the British and American versions of the beverage), almond slices, astronomy, natural wonders, chocolate Hobnobs, ornithology (including the imitation of bird calls, which he is very good at), creative magic acts, exotic and mundane teas usually with large amounts of sugar added, and interacting with small children and babies (though he doesn’t dislike interacting with older children or teenagers, the smaller ones tend to have less baggage to deal with). His favorite color is TARDIS blue.

Dislikes burnt toast, bus stations, being told what to do, guns, those that disregard the consequences of their actions, doctors, warmongers, unrequited love, tyranny, cruelty, the taste and texture of pears, starched shirts, himself at times, peppermint, visiting sick wards, swimming, marmosets (apparently there was an _incident_ ), and goodbyes. He finds living in big cities exhausting, but often too interesting to properly hate.

Zeke’s a vegetarian, outside of a few circumstances where eating meat was the only option. His hobbies include chess, sleight of hand, stage magic, tinkering, card tricks, knitting, cooking, and imitating bird calls, among other animal noises. While musically adept, he can’t dance.

* * *

  **Combat**

Zeke isn’t a violent personality, personally finding pacifism to be an admirable ideal, but he isn’t incapable of physically (or psychically) defending himself, though killing doesn’t come naturally or easily to him. He is an intelligent and dangerous opponent, not based on lethality, but adaptability and creativity in all manner of situations.

Most of his fighting style is based on nonlethally neutralizing his opponent, either through verbally defusing the fight, using physical or social traps, mundane pressure point manipulation, or using telekinesis to hold them in place. Fairly skilled in martial arts, most of his skills are in soft martial arts, exerting minimum force to maximum result… with minimum damage to his opponents.

Scorns using weapons, but isn’t above using his umbrella as a weapon or picking up one in a time of crisis… though he usually makes use of it in an unconventional way.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

General physical description: Usually appears as a middle aged man in his 40’s with an animated face and large eyebrows, 5’6”, medium build. Dark brown hair (wavy/mildly curly and unruly) and piercing blue eyes that people occasionally remark on as subtly – or not so subtly – changing color. Ambidextrous and skilled with his hands (has easily read handwriting ‘that still managed to have his casual manner’ but a nearly illegible signature, a messiness that also comes through in his regular handwriting when rushed, the most prominent ‘identifier’ of which is a question mark shape). Has scar from a stab wound on his left shoulder and a small tattoo of a ladybug (a little bit larger than a real one, which still isn’t very big) on his right ankle (specifically beneath his right outer anklebone). Zeke has a tendency to grab his ankle and raise his entire leg when someone asks about the tattoo whereupon they usually change their minds, possibly because they expect worse. Can shift between human and Time Lord physiology – among other things as time goes on – as Time Lords tend to be sturdier and longer lived but humans typically won’t die if exposed to aspirin or cardiovascular surgeons.

Eastern Screech Owl: 6’ tall with a 1”6’ wingspan, stocky and broad winged. Grey morph, with a chest feather pattern that almost resembles argyle in design. Very stealthy and very plush. During jump is blind in left eye, leaving it looking like a star-filled crystal ball (see Zeus the Western Screech Owl). Flies silently and with great skill, but tends to fly towards the right until vision problems are resolved.

Dream Demon: Variable. Appearance could be anywhere from a star-studded winged silhouette of his regular humanoid form to a sprawling crystalline figure barely comprehensible to the human mind to a cartoony pocket watch with eyes, arms, legs, a Panama hat, and tiny umbrella according to his mood. The best way to tell if he is using this form or any of its associated powers is to watch his eyes – if they turn into orbs of space full of blue stars, that’s usually the sign that it’s too late to run.

* * *

  **Pictures**

(more will be added as they are drawn)

human/humanoid.

Owl (supposed to be an Eastern Screech but fuck if I can draw birds).

Hollow (I can't draw bird monsters either).

Dream demon (with a Bill Cipher for reference. Supposed to resemble a fob watch).

(sorry I don't have more, I haven't been doing that much Doctor Who art lately... or any art at all, if I'm being honest)

* * *

  **History Overview**

Zeke is a focus character for the Guardians of Ga’Hoole, Worm, Gravity Falls, and Superman Jumps, though he plays a major secondary role in the Doctor Who Jump along with being fairly important during the Buffy Jump.

-

Guardians Of Ga’Hoole

-

Worm

-

Gravity Falls

-

Superman The Animated Series

-

Justice League Unlimited

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions about this character, just ask them and I'll try to answer them.


	8. The Termina Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be on Lief's page, but then there got to be more and more details concerning the masks and their origins that I decided to make an entire page for them (complete with art, in case you were curious) instead of bloating Lief's page with them. So they're here instead.

**General Overview**

Currently, the plan for the masks is for Lief to complete a sort of ‘Quest’ to gain them. With the minor masks (Stone, All-Night, etc.) the quests might be on the scale of fetch quest or chain of deals… or just running into them during a dungeon dive. It depends on the mask and what would be most fitting for it.

For the more important masks (such as the transformation masks), the quests will be larger and more work intensive; Lief will have to complete these quests to appease the ghost of the individual so they’ll be alright with her using their forms and abilities. The Transformation Masks also have a way of changing the user's personality slightly to line up with the original person who each mask is based on - the Twili Mask makes its user more mischievous and might cause minor kleptomaniac tendencies, the Zora Mask causes irritability and a tendency towards villainous drama, etc.

(designs side-by-side for sense of scale - also this was drawn before I removed the Goron Mask for the line-up.)

* * *

 

**The Rito Mask**

Grants the wearer the form of the Rito archer Gauvain. A knightly soul, he was killed while attempting to bring down a dangerous monster that had taken up residence near his village. Encountered during the exploration of the sky dungeon where the monster had made its nest, Gauvain guided Lief past as many dangerous as he could before granting her the use of his physical form to get past obstacles unpassable by a non-flighted being and defeat the beast.

His name comes from the Arthurian knight Gawain (which means ‘white hawk’ or ‘hawk of the plain’).

Has poor night vision. Wears a green and gold girdle/sash and comes with a bow and arrow set. Bow’s name is Galatine.

Appearance: 6’1”. Flight/glide capable. Low durability thanks to light weight and hollow bones. Archer, uses feet to handle bow during flight. Design influenced by bearded vultures.

(colors might be changed at a later date).

* * *

 

**The Zora Mask**

Grants the wearer the form of the Zora mage Fanthome. An antisocial individual, it was hard to say if it was his personality or his mixed heritage (half River Zora, half Ocean Zora) that made him unpopular among his people and even harder to say if he had been driven out or left of his own accord, but he was killed by a monster soon after taking up residence in a sunken ship. Lief was put on the quest to find Fanthome by a friend of his among the Zora (likely the only friend he had in life).

Name comes from the words ‘phantom’ and ‘fathom’, the last (besides the meanings of word itself) being in reference to the ‘Full Fathom Five’ stanza from The Tempest.

Appearance: 6’4”. Amphibious but mostly water based. Dehydrates quickly, so is not very useful outside of bodies of water. A hybrid of River and Ocean Zora. Magic abilities, wields harpoon/spear. Bio-luminescent spots and patterns.

* * *

 

**The Gerudo Mask**

Grants the wearer the form of the Gerudo swordswoman Jaini. Encountered in a sandstorm on the way to a dungeon in the Gerudo desert, Lief assigned herself the quest to figure out who that woman was, eventually locating her remains in the next dungeon and resolving the problem that Jaini had spent her afterlife trying to mitigate (namely, the cause of the sandstorms). Like Gauvain, her mask was necessary to complete the dungeon.

Named after jaini, which are female demons/spirits related to jinn.

Appearance: 8’ 6”. Amazonian build, very muscular with a bit of fat around the edges. Vermillion red hair (sides of head shaved, remainder is long and worn in a ponytail), green-gold eyes, bronze-brown skin. Mid to close range fighter, uses sword (unsure if this will be a two-saber style or sword and shield). Form allows use of machines and tools made for adult-sized users and those of great physical strength. Doesn’t fit in the average Hylian house and tends to draw suspicion in populated areas outside of the desert.

* * *

 

**The Twili Mask**

Grants the wearer the form of the Twili thief Shin’ya. Lingering on in a dungeon she’d once vowed to rob of its greatest treasure only to die in the attempt, the moment Lief encountered Shin’ya was the moment that the Twili spirit had the means to make a second attempt. The Twili was not known as a thief in her community, but as a troublemaker who had once been friends with a now-important figure, which causes trouble when Lief uses the mask in that area.

Name comes from the Japanese term ‘shin’ya’ which means ‘very late at night’ (can be used to mean ‘midnight’ directly or just late night in general).

Twili Mask: 5’. Small, extremely light build. Fiery orange-yellow hair (fluffy, has many thin braids in it and one larger pony tail, very light weight and responsive to wind and environmental effects, glows), grey skin with black patches of skin and glowing blue geometric tattoos, Elf-type pointed ears with a second set of points coming from earlobe (has a few notches along both parts, possibly natural or possibly from damage, same length as or longer than a Hylians), red eyes with yellow sclera (luminous). Pointy teeth. Extremely photosensitive (takes damage quickly when exposed to sunlight or extremely powerful lights, but torchlight is fine) but can physically meld with ambient darkness and store items in subspace or (if worn by Jumper) send them directly to the warehouse. Telekinetic and very good at sneaking, but terrible at combat.

Ghost – Shinya (from Shin’ya – Japanese for ‘midnight’). A thief (quest might possibly involve completing the heist that ended up killing her) with a mischievous personality and a penchant for trouble. Wears a shendyt (Egyptian kilt), a crop top hoodie, wrappings, and a skull mask.

* * *

 

**Fierce Deity Mask**

(TBA – this design has been killing me and I have only the broadest idea of what I'm going to do with it anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any further questions on this subject, just ask so I can fill in the blanks. I'll probably add more on my own in the future.


End file.
